


Let it snow

by IryStorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харви, Майк, Рождество в Дубае.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen Arizona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queen+Arizona).



> В подарок для Queen Arizona.

— И все-таки очень странно встречать Рождество без снега.

Харви, проводив взглядом поверх очков усаживающегося на соседний лежак Майка, потянул через трубочку ярко-оранжевый коктейль. Со стороны вид лучшего клоузера Нью-Йорка, облаченного в одни лишь плавки, наверняка казался забавным, но Харви было все равно. По его телу разливалась приятная усталость, коктейль был вкусным, а завтра наступало Рождество. Капли, стекающие по светлой коже Майка, только что вылезшего из бассейна, интересовали Харви куда больше. Но он лишь привычно закатил глаза и произнес:

— Не жалуйся — ты же сам хотел путешествие.

— Хотел, — не стал спорить Майк, — но я думал, что мы поедем кататься на лыжах или что-то такое. А ты потащил меня в Дубаи на рабочую встречу!

Харви усмехнулся — Дерек Пайн, миллиардер, которого «Пирсон Хардман» давно хотела заполучить в клиенты, очень удачно отправился на экономический форум в Дубаи. Харви мог бы спокойно обсудить с ним дела и по телефону, но Майк обмолвился о путешествиях, а у Харви в запасе еще были неизрасходованные полетные мили. Говорить Джессике о том, что сами переговоры с Пайном, включая подписание разных бумаг, заняли пару часов вместо запланированных на поездку пяти дней, Харви не стал. Но Джессика все равно понимающе хмыкнула и бросила что-то вроде «Потом отработаешь». Так что Харви со спокойной совестью предавался отдыху.

— И что, ты променял бы все это на сомнительное удовольствие от барахтанья в снегу?

Майк на мгновение смутился — номер, который Пайн оплатил им в качестве подарка, был роскошным даже по меркам Харви. Четырехкомнатный люкс с зеркальной ванной, огромной террасой и собственным бассейном действительно был хорош.

— Не пойми неправильно, — замялся Майк, — мне здесь очень нравится. Нравится, что мы наконец отдыхаем и только вдвоем. За границу я тоже выбрался впервые за кучу лет, спасибо за это. Просто... Понимаешь, я всю свою жизнь встречал Рождество со снегом. Обычно мы уезжали к друзьям отца в Миннесоту, а когда родители погибли, бабушка возила меня к своей сестре в этот же штат. В Нью-Йорке мне тоже везло на снег. В детстве я считал, что... — Майк запнулся и испытующе поглядел на Харви: — Обещаешь не высмеивать?

Тот покачал головой, и Майк продолжил:

— В общем, я считал, что снежинки — это маленькие ангелы, и если с ними поговорить, они исполнят твое желание. Глупость, понятное дело, но эту историю рассказала мне мама, и теперь Рождество у меня всегда ассоциируется с ней. И со снегом.

Майк замолчал, а у Харви неприятно заныло в груди — как ныло каждый раз, когда Майк упоминал о смерти родителей. Не то чтобы он его жалел, просто слишком хорошо понимал, как это — быть одному.

Но Майк вдруг встрепенулся и расплылся в улыбке, прогоняя грусть.

— Блин, — с чувством сказал он. — Я точно идиот. Я в шикарном номере, пью коктейль за сто баксов, а рядом сидишь ты в одних плавках... и я думаю про снег вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться?  
В доказательство своих слов он сделал огромный глоток из бокала — и, конечно же, неуклюже перекинул на себя содержимое. Харви закатил глаза — неловкость Майка иногда зашкаливала. 

— Блин! — снова выругался тот.

Харви подался вперед и мягко стер оранжевую каплю, стекавшую от губ к подбородку Майка, а затем медленно облизал свой палец. Майк замер и моментально покраснел, заставив Харви усмехнуться. Майк, его смелый и острый на язык помощник, которому два месяца назад хватило отчаяния в разгар рабочего спора прижать Харви к стеллажам с пластинками и впиться в губы горячим поцелуем, все еще отчаянно заливался краской при каждом прикосновении Харви. Особенно, если это происходило при дневном свете. И не важно, что сейчас они были абсолютно одни.

— Харви... — Майк подался вперед, обнимая его за шею, и Харви подумал, что ланч они, пожалуй, пропустят.

***

Через час, когда Майк фальшиво напевал что-то в душе, Харви набрал Донну.

— Я знаю, что у тебя отгул, — вместо приветствия сказал он, — но мне нужна твоя помощь. Найди мне номер Абдуллахи. Нет, ничего не случилось, просто поговорю... Да блин, сказал же! Все, заканчивай с сарказмом, жду смс!

Харви положил трубку и посмотрел в окно. За идею, возникшую в его голове абсолютно случайно, стоило благодарить отличную память на лица и имена. Она конечно не была эйдетической, как у Майка, но все равно приносила своему хозяину немало пользы. Особенно, сейчас. С Фархадом Абдуллахи Харви когда-то учился в Гарварде; они не дружили и мало общались, но после окончания пересекались на встречах и саммитах. Но самое главное было в другом — Абдуллахи жил в Эмиратах и владел зимним центром «Ski Dubai». А еще был должен Харви маленькую услугу.

***

— Ну хоть на отдыхе можно было не заставлять меня надевать костюм? — Майк, облаченный в стильный смокинг, кривил душой — ему понравилось собственное отражение в зеркале. А уж от вида Харви в безукоризненно сидящем пиджаке и галстуке-бабочке и вовсе перехватывало дух.

Они ужинали в дорогущем ресторане в одном из небоскребов в центре Дубаи. Кроме них в огромном зале никого больше не было, и Майк старался не думать, сколько нулей было в чеке, который Харви выписал за это уединение. Столик стоял у панорамного окна во всю стену, и вид ночного города завораживал и приковывал взгляд.

Хотя Харви, сидящий напротив и медленно потягивающий виски со льдом, завораживал больше. Сегодня он язвил меньше, был ласковее, чем обычно, и Майк слегка переживал, чем же такое состояние вызвано. Неужели Рождеством?

Когда до полуночи осталось пять минут, Майк как раз доедал вкуснейший шоколадный десерт. Харви, украдкой бросив взгляд на часы, поднялся с места:

— Пошли-ка на балкон. 

На балконе, на поверку оказавшемся смотровой площадкой, было на удивление тихо. Может, сказывалось расстояние до земли, но звуки машин и музыки до них едва доносились. Миллионы огней внизу приковывали взгляд, и Майк аккуратно подошел к самому краю. От высоты слегка закружилась голова, так что Майк вцепился в высокие перила — от греха подальше. 

Харви внимательно смотрел на него, его глаза поблескивали в приглушенном освещении из ресторана. В груди у Майка защемило, он хотел бы сказать сейчас что-то, но не мог, не находил слов, чтобы выразить все то тепло и счастье, которые чувствовал.

Харви, еще раз посмотрев на часы, вдруг улыбнулся, и в этот момент на нос Майка упала белая снежинка. От тепла тела она тут же растаяла и превратилась в каплю. На щеку мягко приземлилась еще одна, а затем еще и еще. 

Майк, от удивления распахнув глаза, смотрел на маленький снежный поток, оседавший на черной ткани смокинга, и ничего не понимал. Харви рядом тихо посмеивался. Наконец Майк сообразил поднять голову — на этаже над ними, на балконе, который был чуть меньше по размерам, едва слышно работала снежная машина — из широкой трубы фейерверком били снежинки. 

— С Рождеством, Майк, — прошептал Харви, выходя из-под козырька и почти касаясь Майка плечом. 

— Харви, ты... — дыхание у Майка перехватило, ему хотелось одновременно плакать и смеяться, обнимать Харви и прятать лицо в ладонях от смущения. Снег посреди пустыни, ровно в полночь, на высоте нескольких сотен метров был настоящим волшебством. «Нет, — тут же поправил себя Майк, — настоящее волшебство стоит со мной рядом».

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, утыкаясь носом в шею Харви.

— Ты уже придумал, какое желание загадать ангелам? — Широкая ладонь Харви провела по плечам и задержалась на лопатках. 

Майк покачал головой.

— Мне это уже не нужно. Я получил то, чего хотел.

Они стояли под снегом еще долго, говорили о чем-то, а, может быть, просто молчали. Но каждый думал, что это, пожалуй, лучшее Рождество в его жизни.


End file.
